


茶馆里的道特先生

by cclara418cclara418



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Doctor Who References, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cclara418cclara418/pseuds/cclara418cclara418
Summary: 茶馆再相见，博士与Clara的最后道别





	茶馆里的道特先生

克拉小姐是欧美圈最被看好的流行歌手之一。

出道三年就受到大众的青睐和追捧。她的成就，所获得的奖项更是在同期的女歌手中少见。

 

没有谁的人生会一直一帆风顺。但是克拉小姐却好像成为了一个反例，命运总是给她额外的嘉奖。至少在大众看来确实是的。

可事实上很少有人知道，克拉小姐的人生并不如大众看她的那样完美。她自幼便是孤儿，孤僻的个性大概是幼时就形成了。

"克拉小姐真是个怪人。她没有朋友，一个都没有。我更搞不明白的是为什么她那么喜欢假笑，舞台上那些看似灿烂的微笑全都是假的。她好像从来没有开心过。你和她相处了你就知道，真的。"克拉小姐的经纪人Me如是说道。不过只是在心里说道而已。

其实这不对。克拉小姐是有一个朋友的。管理着一家小茶馆的道特先生是她唯一的朋友。唯一，意味着最重要。

克拉小姐第一次见到道特先生的时候是因为发现他一直在偷偷看她。

克拉小姐问他原因。

道特先生只是耸耸肩，说道:"你很像我认识的一位朋友。不过...有些时候你又很不像她。"

"你的那位朋友...她叫什么名字?"

"Clara，她叫Clara。"

 

后来克拉小姐就常去道特先生的小茶馆里喝下午茶。当然也顺便听道特先生给她讲故事。

道特先生的故事是很特别的。没有边界。故事的主角是时间领主和他的不可思议女孩。他们一起时空旅行，一起冒险。他们的故事好像永远没有终点似的。

"这些故事...是编的吗?可是为什么你讲得那么真实 就好像真的发生过一样。"

"克拉小姐。你得知道，有很多东西是信则有，不信则无的。它是否真实全靠你自己的判断。"

"那...你有没有想过把它写下来、出版，当个小说家什么的?这些故事不保存下来就太可惜了。"

"不了，如果是当了小说家，这些故事就会被很多人知道的。珍贵的故事，是要藏起来的。"

道特先生停顿了一会儿，说道:"而且...故事也没有继续的必要了。"

"为什么?你昨天才说到那个不可思议女孩直面渡鸦呢，不能这样结束啊。"说着，克拉小姐又想起了什么"况且...你连时间领主和那个姑娘的名字都没有告诉我。"

"名字?那好，我现在告诉你。Doctor，Doctor就是他的名字。"

"那...那个姑娘呢？"

"现在还不是告诉你的时候...以后你会知道的...但是，其实你也没有知道的必要了..

"昨天我跟你说了，那个不可思议女孩已经不在了。如果可以，Doctor是宁愿用自己的命去换她的命的。可是...不会有那样的机会啊。他什么也做不了...他唯一能做的...就是看着她死亡。"

 

"可是...那是你造的故事啊，你想办法让她活过来不就好了吗?"

道特先生只是摇头。

"克拉小姐，有太多事情是改变不了的。结束了就是结束了。太快太不甘心又有什么用呢。是她教会了我这个道理..."

"她?"

"没什么。克拉小姐，你会弹吉他吗?"

"会一些...可是已经好久没碰了。"

"没关系，随便弹点什么给我听吧。"

接着，道特先生又补充道:"还有，下个月.....我可能不能来了。会有人代我打理茶馆的。"

"为什么不能来?是有什么事吗?"

"也不是什么事吧。我只是要去远些的地方旅行了。"

"去哪呢？"

"不知道啊。没有目的地的旅行才有趣，不是吗?"

克拉小姐点头。

随后又问道:"那...等你回来，会有新的故事吗?"

"...也许吧。"

"那么...再见了，克拉小姐。我的机会已经用光了..."道特先生轻声说道，话罢，他走出了茶馆。

克拉小姐想问道特先生是什么机会，可是他只是径直离去，没有回答。

 

后来啊，过去了很多年。远行的道特先生还是没有回来。

茶馆的经营人也换了，换了一个不会讲故事的老板。

可是克拉小姐还是喜欢每天去那里坐坐。

可能是喜欢里面清净的味道，也可能...是在等那个人。

直到某一天,克拉小姐收到了一张明信片。

上面说:

Clara Oswald

我也许真的要感谢宇宙给我的这次机会，让我们重新相遇，让我向你道别。谢谢你，谢谢你给予我这么多回忆，它变成的故事，很动听，也很难忘。....你可要记牢了啊...

那么...我是否也可以请求你每天花5分钟想念我呢?那是不是太多了，其实每周就好。哦不，其实一个月就足够了。

我会很想念你。

希望你那里也一切都好。

Doctor

 

睡梦中，女孩早已泪流满面。

 

在12的时间和世界里，Clara已经永远地离开了。但是在另一个世界里，她安然无恙。12用最后的机会来和他的不可思议女孩告别。

此后...两个世界再无交汇...

**Author's Note:**

> 平行世界里，12和与他最默契的那个，叫做Clara的女孩的故事，从未结束


End file.
